Where Is Your Boy Tonight?
by Skates16
Summary: Damon usually got the girl he wanted. And he was going to make this very clear to Bonnie, even if it meant kidnapping her and going on a road trip. Sequel to 'Who Knew'. Bamon


_Oh wow... I'm finally posting this! I'm sorry, I've had this for a while now and been too lazy to post it, so yeah. Is it bad that I'm not entirely sure where this is going to go? Well, I have an idea of where I would like it to go, but I constantly change my mind. And I haven't been inspired of late, but that's because I haven't actually watched Vampire Diaries in a while. 0.0 But it comes back soon and hopefully I would be motivated! And I'm just rambling here, so I'll just stop right here. _

**Chapter 1 -**

**It's All A Game  
**

It had been a week since Damon had been in Mystic Falls. And for good reason, Damon had made himself pretty angry over the whole Bonnie ordeal and to avoid killing innocent people in town and drawing attention back to vampires, Damon hit a different town near by. The whole week he spent it partying, meeting pretty girls and influencing them to feed off. He was very careful not to kill the girls, but the guys that liked to pick a fight with him, he couldn't help.

It was early morning as Damon drove back into Mystic Falls, pretty pleased with himself. He'd broken that promise he'd made to himself to protect Bonnie, but he didn't care. Whatever that was happening a week ago, it was over. In fact he could look at it as he won in the end, because he did get the girl.

In a way. Damon still felt a bit guilty about that night he'd spent with Bonnie, but he always pushed this feeling away. He locked them all up in a cupboard and threw away the key, so there was no way he would ever have to think about it again.

But it seemed like the forces of nature had a different plan for Damon, as he almost hit someone running across the road to the cemetery. Damon hit the brakes and swerved, avoiding the person who leaped to the sidewalk. Damon growled and looked out the window, just about the shout abuse at this person when they stood up and looked into the car to see who almost killed them.

Both parties froze.

Damon looked into Bonnie's shocked face, sensing that she thought he'd been gone for good. Obviously Elena had been discussing his absence from the Salvatore boarding house with her friends too. He was also pleased to note that when he looked at Bonnie, those feelings from a week ago didn't come back.

Instead something took over and Damon just knew the little witch was up to something that wasn't going to be a good thing.

"Hello Bonnie." Damon said as he got out of the car, taking a step towards her. The girl took a step back, a look of bewilderment still on her face. "Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"I thought you left. For good. To find Katherine or something." Bonnie said, a hint of disdain as she said the name Katherine. Damon couldn't help the grin.

"No, I just had to get out of town for a while. But a little birdie seems to be telling me that you are up to no good." Damon said. He only knew this because he could sense the power radiating off of Bonnie. She was planning on casting a powerful spell, one that would kill any ordinary witch. But Bonnie's powers had grown in the past two weeks that Damon knew she was succeed.

The girl also knew this.

"I'm just protecting the town from the likes of you." She admitted, pulling at the sleeves of her hoodie. It was then that Damon realised that Mystic Falls was not sunny, as it should have been. Clouds dominated the sky, blocking the sun and a chill ran through the town. It was like fall was coming a season early.

"Bonnie, what is going on?" Damon asked seriously, turning to face the witch. The girl sighed and turned to walk into the cemetery. Damon took this as an invitation and followed her in.

xXxXx

It's amazing at how much can change in one short week. And how much couldn't, Damon was still unsure as to where he stood with Bonnie. As in he didn't know if they would be enemies or if they could work well together. As friends, nothing more.

Bonnie, however, was trying her best to shut him out. This he could read from the way she walked and preferred not to look at him. When she did, he met cold and steely eyes. He'd hurt the girl, he knew that, but being Damon he really didn't dwell on it. It just wasn't his thing, comforting girls or… protecting them.

That's why he ran.

"Why are we heading to your grandmother's grave?" He asked, breaking the silence that had fallen between them. Bonnie shot Damon a look.

"How do you know that's where we're going?"

"Because a witch's grave is the most powerful area of magic. For other witches." Damon said, looking up at the sky. "What has happened?"

"That's what I would like to know. Stefan says there are more vampires in the area, powerful ones. He also thinks they may have a witch with them."

"Hhm… that is unusual." Damon said. Being a vampire he knew about the pull witches had on vampires, Bonnie wasn't the only witch Damon had ever been with. Usually it was to use them for their magic, or blood. Sometimes both. However vampires travelling with a witch were rare.

"But what I don't understand is what brought them here." Bonnie said. "Other than the fact there are already two vampires living here."

"There have been more vampires living amongst you than you expect." Damon pointed out. "But Stefan and I are the only ones I know of. And you would expect vampires to be drawn to this town, it's been happening for centuries."

"Again, why?" Bonnie asked, stopping as she reached her grandmother's grave. Should she really be having a conversation with Damon about this? She was trying to drive him out of the town too, since the only vampire Bonnie even remotely trusted right now was Stefan, and only because of Elena.

"This town is known for the supernatural, as you should know from your werewolf boyfriend." Damon said icily. Bonnie looked up at Damon and frowned.

"Boyfriend? Tyler and I aren't dating, I just went out with him once and then he managed to get his act together. He's probably a bigger jerk now than before."

Damon couldn't stop the smirk and Bonnie looked away, turning her face down to her grandmother's grave.

"And what did you expect to happen when you came here?" Damon asked, now standing behind her. It didn't seem to startle her, as she didn't flinch or move away from him.

"I don't know, I needed guidance more than anything really." Bonnie admitted. The wind then blew through the cemetery and Bonnie shivered, rubbing her arms with her hands. Damon didn't say anything, just stood behind her and watched. To most people it would seem unnerving, but it seemed like the two of them had come to some sort of understanding.

After a moment, the girl finally turned around to face him. "I don't know how to protect the town from them." She admitted. "I don't know the spells that would work, and it would take years for me to sift through the books Grams left me. She knew everything, not me."

"You don't need to protect everyone in the town. In the real world it's survival of the fittest, you can't handle it then being dead is the easiest thing."

"For you, not me Damon. I care about the people here."

"You don't need to go chasing me out of town, I can stay and help. Stefan and I could probably get vampires out of here by tomorrow. Hopefully they take their witch with them." Damon said. "And you may not know it, but there are other people in this town trying to protect them from vampires."

Bonnie didn't look convinced on that last statement, so Damon just waved it off. Instead he put a hand on Bonnie's shoulder and moved her away from her grandmother's grave.

"You don't need magic and sorcery when you have me." He told her. She allowed him to lead her out of the cemetery and into his car. But on the drive to her house, she continued to glare at him. This didn't seem to faze Damon in the least. Damon continued acting like Damon and completely ignored her.

"Why did you leave?" She asked suddenly.

"Town got boring after the little fight with wolf boy." Damon said. "Had to look for my own fun."

"Yeah, right." Bonnie said, but didn't press him for the truth.

"And you don't want to know why I came back?"

"Obviously for Elena."

"No…" Damon said before he could stop himself. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bonnie look at him in surprise. "I came back for Stefan."

"Oh, because you just love your brother."

"Jealous?" Damon asked and looked over at Bonnie, smirking. The witch's face had gone dark and he realised he'd overstepped some sort of boundary.

"Don't flatter yourself."

"I try not to."

"Why do you love torturing me?"

"Why do you keep finding yourself in my company?"

Somehow that shut up Bonnie and the rest of drive was silent. Once he pulled up in front of her house, Bonnie got out of the car quickly and ran inside. Damon sat in the car, watching her and felt a pang in his chest, something he hadn't felt for a while… as in a week.

_Dammit!_ He thought. _Bonnie 1, Damon 0.

* * *

_

_I may not update again for a while... 'cause I literally have NO LIFE starting next week. 'Cause for some reason I thought it would be a good idea to be an extra in the school play and get involved with as many activities at school that I have barely any free time. But knowing me, I'm going to drop out of something and then I would have a lot of free time! Anyways, I'm going to continue with those questions and answer things that I did last time. But you don't have to answer them._

_So, are you excited for VD to come back?_

_I sort of am, sort of not... I'm worried about the whole Katheryn/Damon/Elena/Stefan thing plus Bonnie, 'cause she's been getting A LOT of hate lately and it makes me sad. But I guess once it starts again I'll be happier! :D_


End file.
